Take Me
by Aeneid
Summary: Words unspoken between two people... Bard x Dancer pairing.


This is my very first RO songfic that I've written! I do hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online.

Take Me 

A lone Bard silently played his guitar as he stared into the beach, singing to him. He knew he shouldn't mope around like an idiot but it was hard…

_'I can't say it to her… I know she'll just reject me.'_

The 'her' he was referring to was his partner, a beautiful Dancer by the name of Helle Amycus. He hated to admit it but after a year or so being with her, he had developed another feelings for the sixteen year old girl, something much more deeper than friendship.

He knew he would be rejected for Helle had always dismissed that idea of having a relationship with a man. She said she would continue on dancing to make everyone in Rune-Midgard happy…

_'I shouldn't be selfish… but its hard. Its hard… not to love her.'_

Who would resist the sweet, innocent and beautiful Helle? She had long silver-gray hair that reached her waist, the bluest cerulean eyes he had ever seen…

In short, she was so breathtaking…

"Silenus?" a sweet voice asked.

Silenus Xuthus suddenly stiffened at the source of the voice. "H-hey Helle…" he replied, trying hard not to blush in front of her. Though she was a Dancer, she did not wear the usual garb. Instead, she wore her old female Archer's outfit which she considered as an 'alternative substitute for such a skimpy outfit'.

"What are you doing here? You know very well that Comodo is a lot cooler in the night than in day time." She said.

"I know… I'm just trying to find a rhythm for this song of mine. Its… dedicated to my loved one." He said unsteadily.

"Really now?" Helle asked. "That sounds great!" _'Whoever that is will taste the ferocity of my whip! /pif'_

Helle would not admit it to herself but she knew she was falling so damn hard on her partner! It was a shame, considering the fact that she had told him that she did not like the idea of having a boyfriend.

_'Who am I kidding? He has probably found another girl to love during our tour around Rune-Midgard. I don't stand a chance against that girl, whoever she is…'_

The silver-haired Dancer sneaked a glance at the Bard. Silenus had blonde hair though it was a platinum blonde, which suited his handsome face. He also had the greenest pair of emerald eyes she had looked on…

"Um… would you like to hear it? The song, I mean," he asked sheepishly.

"Go ahead and play. I'll listen." The girl then sat beside the seventeen year old Bard as he began to strum onto his beloved guitar.

_Take me to those arms, baby_

_Take me to the sea_

_Take me where your love would bring me_

_Help me to be free_

_Is it clear, through the sparkles in your eyes?_

_There's no fear or any old goodbyes_

_This is real I can feel it_

_Driven up my spine I know you should be mine_

It was too much for Helle to take. Tears of jealousy, regret and sadness began to flow out of her eyes and she tried hard not to let the tears be shown to Silenus.

_Take me to those arms, baby_

_Take me to the sea_

_Take me where your love would bring me_

_Help me to be free_

_When I met you, I saw a rainbow up the sky_

_When I held you, time began to fly_

_It's so real I can feel it_

_Deep inside my heart, the only way to start_

_ 'Should I tell him that…? That I… like him? Odin, if I do tell him, please don't let our friendship be ruined!' she thought of it over and over until… _"S-silenus!" she called out, her voice a bit cracked up.

But Silenus was too absorbed in his singing and completely ignored the girl.

_Take me to those arms, baby_

_Take me to the sea_

_Take me where your love would bring me_

_Help me to be free_

_And I doubted it for a minute _

_Everything so right_

_And I dreamt that I'd be in it_

_But you were at my side_

_Take me to those arms, baby_

_Take me to the sea_

_Take me where your love would bring me_

_Help me to be free_

_Take me to those arms, baby_

_Take me to the sea_

_Take me where your love would bring me_

_Help me to be free_

In anger, the girl punched him in the arm. "SILENUS!!!!"

"Ow! S-s-sorry, Helle… W-what were you saying again?" he asked in a gentle tone that almost made the girl fall down the ground and die of happiness. /ok

"/ok Um… would you listen with what I have to say…?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, go ahead." He replied nonchalantly.

"W-well… I have this problem… I like this guy but I think he likes another girl so… how do I tell him that I like him?" she said quickly, blushing a bit.

The Bard turned his head sideways to meet her eyes. "I suggest you just tell him." He said, forcing himself to sound cheerful.

"Tell him?! W-what if I get rejected?!" she shrieked.

"Don't be scared to get rejected, Helle. I mean, if that person does reject you, then find someone better."

_'Easier said than done.' she thought, trying hard to imagine how she would find another person to love instead of Silenus._

_'Okay… this is it! Its now or never!'_

"Uh… how would you react if I tell you… that I like you…?" she said hastily, her whole face turning red as seconds pass by.

As expected, the Bard was taken aback by what she said. "W-what? You like me?" he asked, unsure of what he has heard.

She simply nodded and stood up. "I've got to go now… Thanks for listening to me." With that, she started to run back to her house.

"Wait! HELLE!!!!" he stood up, musical instrument already forgotten, and ran after her.

"Don't follow me, please!!!" she yelled back, tears already flowing out of her eyes.

Silenus' body then jerked to a stop. He knew he should give her space to think about what she said but then…

She didn't know that he loved her too.

FYI: This story is based on a true story… /sob


End file.
